


The Basics

by psychicScavenger



Series: Hello Officer~ [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicScavenger/pseuds/psychicScavenger
Summary: Lance and Shiro finally have that cooking lesson when some teasin' happens.





	The Basics

Shiro rushed around his tiny apartment, making sure everything was tidied up. He had his first cooking lesson with Lance this evening and he wanted to make sure everything was decent. 

Lance had promised to swing by around seven, giving Shiro enough time to get himself looking decent before his arrival. It was almost seven now so Lance could be here any minute. 

The telltale knock on his door alerted Shiro that his guest was here. He quickly moved a few newspapers around, glancing quickly in the microwave door to check his reflection, before breathing a sigh as he stood in front of the door.

Okay, relax, you can do this, just be yourself, Shiro thought, nodding in agreement as he opened the door, nearly gasping at the sight.

Lance stood there, in all his glory, a huge bag of cooking stuff, as well as what looked to be a few spices and essentials. He looked radiant as the moon.

Whether he had just put on a face mask or he was sent from heaven himself, his skin was glowing like an angel’s. If Shiro squinted hard enough he could see an outline of a little halo, circling his beautiful head.

“Hi Shiro!” Lance greeted, obviously not forgetting his manners unlike Shiro who shook his head and gave what he hoped was a smile and not a grimace.

“Hey Lance.” He greeted with as much enthusiasm, allowing the other to come in. His hopes of appearing fine were dashed as Lance patted his back in comfort.

“Hey don’t worry, I’ll teach you to cook so well, you’ll be making those TV dinners of yours have some flavor to them.” Lance teased, earning a snort from Shiro.

“Oh thank god, no more bland TV dinners.” He smiled as Lance set his stuff on the counter.

“Anyways, you look great! That shirt is..really tight.” Lance gulped, pointing at the tight henley shirt Shiro was wearing. Quiznack, the man was sculpted like a god, Lance thought, his cheeks flushing. Shiro’s cheeks were flushing as well from the attention.

“Oh yeah, I figured learning to cook would be better if I didn’t wear my uniform. Flour stains on the badge might not pass inspection.” Shiro joked, earning a small chuckle from Lance.

“Well in that case, its good I brought you this then!” With a flourish, Lance produced a piece of cloth with the exuberance of a tacky magician. Shiro’s eyes bulged as Lance unfolded the cloth to reveal a bright pink apron.

“What’s-”

“Haha wait, I haven’t shown you the best part yet!” With the same energy as before, Lance whipped the apron around to show the front and Shiro busted out laughing as soon as he saw it. On the front in bedazzled rhinestones, were the words ‘Officer’ with a wink face emoji ironed on below it. Lance grinned, happy Shiro was reacting the way he was hoping he would.

“Thanks, I love it.” Shiro happily took it from Lance, and much to his enjoyment, tied it on properly. When he was finished, he smoothed the front side before placing his hands on his hips.

“So where do we start?” He asked, flashing one of his easy smiles that made Lance blush.

“Uh well, we’ll start-um, with the basics. Yeah, the basics!” Lance stuttered, going through the things he brought as Shiro leaned over him, listening with interest. Lance breathed deeply, trying to keep it together.

Get it together, don’t do anything stupid, Lance repeated to himself

************

“So you just add whatever you want to the dough and mix it in!” Lance finished, pouring in about an entire bag of chocolate chips with some nuts mixed in there as well. 

“And then they’re ready for the oven once we get them on the baking sheet, correct?” Shiro asked, checking the oven, making sure nothing was on fire. Ovens are mysterious, okay?

“Yes! You learn really fast, I’m surprised you didn’t just take a cooking class honestly.” Lance admitted, stirring with the wooden spoon his mama had given him when he first left the house. In addition to the aprons and a few food items, Lance had brought along some mixing bowls, pans and utensils to help with their cooking lesson. If a guy like Shiro had no idea how to cook, whos to say he owned the proper cookware?

Luckily Lance’s intuition was right since sure enough, Shiro didn’t own anything under the cabinets except a skillet and a large pot.

“I thought about it a couple times, but when you’ve spent a majority of your early life in the military with meals prepared for you, only to be married to your job after, its hard to find the time or the energy.” Shiro admitted. Lance glanced over, pausing in his scooping the dough onto the baking sheet. He had never heard Shiro bring up his military life before, other than him mentioning he was the top pilot of their fighter jet program, honorably discharged due to injury, and took up police duty afterwards.

“I’m kind of glad I held it off, otherwise I wouldn’t have you teaching me now.” Shiro stated smiling as he snatched a finger scoop of dough around the rim of the bowl and licked it clean. Lance blushed, looking away before Shiro could see the reddening of his cheeks and neck as he busied himself to finish spooning the cookie dough out.

“Uh, well uh, thats good! Cuz I’m a great teacher haha! I’m gonna put these in now!” Lance announced, a bit too loudly as he whisked the tray into the oven, forgetting about the rest of the dough in the bowl, much to Shiro’s amusement.

"Uh Lance? What are you going to do with the rest of this cookie dough?” Shiro asked curious. Lance straightened up, willing his blushing face to go back to normal as he coughed and cleared his throat.

“Well, you can save some for later by freezing the dough, or we can eat it. I vote we do the last one.” Lance smiled, taking a finger and scooping some dough out as well. Shiro watched as Lance licked it off his fingers, the sight of Lance’s pink tongue darting out between his lips to lick the dough off, stirring Shiro’s imagination. Shiro inwardly gulped, swallowing as he tore his gaze away from the handsome Cuban.

“Shiro? Are you okay?”

“Yes! Yeah I’m fine actually!” Shiro replied, yelling slightly. He busied himself by cleaning up a little, mostly taking a washcloth and wiping up the flour that had covered some of the hard surfaces in the kitchen from their playful food fight earlier.

Lance frowned, noticing how slightly agitated the other was. Lance began cleaning up slightly as well, taking a plastic bag and grabbing some dough, rolling them into little balls.

“Well, we’re still not finished with the lesson yet, so get over here mister!” Lance smiled, hoping his playful tone would cheer Shiro up. It worked, Shiro’s attention was once again focused on Lance as he watched him roll more cookie dough balls and place them on another cookie sheet.

“I learned this from my abuela, she was the one who made the sweets for family dinners and events. What you do when you have an excess amount of cookie dough, is roll them into a ball and place them on a tray, like this. You pop them in the freezer, let them stay in there about six hours, take them out, bag them and freeze them again up to three months. It’s simple!” Lance explained. He handed some cookie dough to Shiro who used his left hand to roll the dough against the table, not wanting to get sticky cookie dough on his prosthetic, another trick Lance taught him that would help him considerably.

“You say that, yet watch the first time I bake these, I’ll accidentally set my apartment on fire.” Shiro teased, earning a light laugh from Lance.

“No, no! I’m sure you won’t burn them! I have faith in you! You’re a cop! A veteran! The real Batman! A fearless spider killer! You got this!” Lance cheered, earning a deep laugh from Shiro, his shoulders shaking as he paused his dough rolling.

“I think you put me on a pedestal sometimes.” Shiro joked until Lance squatted down by the floor, kneeling until he was looking up at Shiro, tilting his head back.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Lance stated, deadpan, earning a loud snort as Shiro began cackling. Lance giggled as well, rising to his actual height. The two of them settled down after that, Shiro rolling the dough and handing them to Lance who placed them neatly on a baking tray.

“Alright I’ll just freeze these and then they’ll be bag ready.”

“Ooo bag ready? Sounds exciting.” Shiro teased. Lance stuck his tongue out in retaliation as he placed the dough in the freezer.

“So just leave those in there for six hours Shiro and bag them once they're done.”

“Okay.”

Both of them stood there unsure of what to do or say next. Lance looked at the clock on his phone, gasping in surprise that he’d been at Shiro’s for nearly six hours. It was past midnight!

“Holy crow! I didn’t realize I’ve been here that long! Heh..sorry about that!” Lance smiled innocently as Shiro chuckled. He had begun cleaning up the flour that had splattered everywhere, during the very brief food fight they had only a few hours ago.

“It’s fine. I’m glad you taught me, actually. One of these days I’ll have to pay you back with a meal or two.” Lance beamed, he would so eat anything this man feeds him, it could be burnt, rotting garbage, Lance wouldn’t care. Shiro had made it. Especially for him.

“Oh Lance wait, I think you got a little,” Shiro pointed near his inner eye area, making Lance frown as he reached up to nearly poke himself in the eye.

“What are you-OW!”

“Hold on, let me get it.” Shiro walked over, dropping down to stare in concentration at Lance’s face, which wasn’t a bad view in Shiro’s opinion.

Lance however flushed, having Shiro’s undivided attention caused a bit of a butterfly storm in Lance’s stomach, his insides fluttering with speed as Shiro reached forward wth a gentle prosthetic finger, rubbing his right corner eye area a bit till Shiro smiled satisfied.

“Got it. You had a little flour speck in the corner of your eye. Didn’t want it to get it infected.” Shiro smiled down at Lance who was staring up at him as if he was the moon itself. 

“T-thanks.” Lance breathed unsure what to do now. Shiro seemed uncomfortable as well, blushing as he realized how close he was to Lance.

"You..have…pretty blue eyes.” Shiro stated lamely. 'Oh crap, why did I say that?!' Shiro thought panicked. Lance was gonna scoff at him, or probably laugh it off. Instead he did neither, just continued standing there gaping at Shiro in wonder as his words played over and over in his head.

“Th-thanks.” Lance stuttered, unsure what else to say. Was this a dream? Maybe he should pinch himself just to check? Shiro coughed, turning away quickly in embarrassment as he continued to clean up a little.

“Since it’s past midnight, would you mind helping me clean up?” Shiro offered, putting away some of the stuff Lance brought with him. After taking note of all the stuff Lance had, Shiro realized he’d have to do some shopping for proper cookware. Lance sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, grateful Shiro wasn’t paying attention to him at the moment.

“Yeah that would be great actually.” After that, the two packed up the stuff, Lance apologizing for the flour mess he caused earlier after he threw a handful of flour at Shiro, who of course retaliated, tossing a handful back which spiraled from there. There was flour everywhere around the small kitchen, covering most of the hard surfaces and the floors, save for the mess of footprints scattered in it. Lance quickly grabbed a broom, thankful Shiro had some sense of domesticity in him and began cleaning it up only to grab a wet Swiffer mop later to finish. Shiro in the meantime, took to cleaning every counter and hard surface, eventually feeling the heat from their cookies baking(they remembered to take the cookies out in the middle of cleaning, thank god), so Shiro took off his shirt having sweated heavily, and sighed feeling cool relief from the air. He was a little embarrassed he did that in front of Lance but also another part of him hoped Lance was looking. It must have, as Shiro heard a choked noise and turned to see Lance staring hard at the floor, bent over, cleaning a very already clean spot.

“Lance?”

“Hi I’m just cleaning. Just cleaning, like I said.” Lance smiled nervously, propping himself up against the countertop with a strained smile.

'Okay, that was weird,' Shiro thought. 'He was probably uncomfortable I took my shirt off,' Shiro sighed, excusing himself to go put another shirt on instead and reemerging to find his kitchen looking somewhat better than before and Lance placing the now cooled off cookies into a plastic container.

“Wow it’s almost like a brand new kitchen.” Shiro gasped, hoping Lance would get the joke and smiling when he saw the other laugh.

“The beautiful granite countertops really complement the flour handprints on the fridge I must say.” Lance nodded, pretending to inspect the whole place. He grabbed the container with the cookies, before heading over to Shiro.

“I put the cookies in here. You can take them with you to work if you want!” Lance stated happily as he handed Shiro the cookies. Shiro nodded, feeling his stomach do flips as Lance’s kind eyes stared up at him with some kind of emotion he couldn’t figure out.

“Thank you. Um, same time, next week?” Shiro asked with Lance nodding. 

“Yep! I’ll probably see you sometime before then, or you’ll see me. You know how it is!” Lance finger gunned as he began grabbing the bags with his things, leaving the cookies and some spices behind as well as the apron he made Shiro.

“See you later Officer!” Lance winked as Shiro held the door for him. Shiro sighed, rolling his eyes for measure but grinned back at Lance as he exited.

“Bye Lance.” He waved and with Lance turning out of sight, Shiro shut his door and slumped against it.

'Crap! Why didn’t I offer to walk him to his car?' Shiro berated himself. He glanced over at the cookies and with a groan, grabbed the box and popped one in his mouth. He moaned at the different flavors and the sweetness that hit his mouth, saliva beginning to form as he chewed.

“Dammit, he can bake too!” Shiro pouted as he sprawled on his kitchen floor munching on half of the cookies, at nearly one in the monring.

                                                                                            ***********

Lance quickly loaded his things into his second-hand car before collapsing into the drivers seat.

Fuck, fuck! So many things that happened tonight! First it was Shiro, then Shiro covered in flour, smiling and laughing, and then shirtless Shiro! He thought Shiro shirtless was strictly reserved for wet dreams and Lance’s fantasies about Shiro coming to save him from the hell that is working at Nordstrom. Lance bit his lip as he stared out the window towards the stars, contemplating everything that had happened but also savoring it.

He wondered how much longer he would last before he did anything irrational.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this and then I realized I DONT KNOW SHIT ABOUT COOKING. But I do know a few things with baking so hats why theres mostly baking at the end. Hope it's still good, expect part 5 out soon!


End file.
